Conejito Negro
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: A Naruto le gustaba su conejito negro, de ojos grandes y brillantes de pelaje suave. Le gustaba verlo por horas y cargarlo todo el tiempo.No importaba su personalidad bipolar. Tenia muchas razones por las que le gustaba ese pequeño ser pero habia una en especial. – ¡Voy a comerte si no te estas quietecito Usagi-chan! O debería decir ¿kitsune? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

CONEJITO NEGRO

Naruto amaba a ese conejito, adoraba a aquella pequeña criatura que cabía en las palmas de sus manos. Con esa pequeña cola esponjosa, con sus largas orejas que se levantaban cada vez que lo escuchaban llegar. Le encantaba ese movimiento de nariz que hacia al respirar, siempre sacándole una sonrisa cuando los pequeños bigotes le hacían cosquillas cada vez que le besaba en la cabeza, o cuando el pequeño conejo saltaba de un lado al otro rodeándole cuando lo iba a alimentar.

Le gustaban sus pequeñas patitas, las cuales solía acariciar con frecuencia, tan suaves que cada ves se le hacia mas adictivo. Oh, como le fascinaba que aquellos ojos ébano le miraran tan hipnotizantes, limpios y cristalinos, o que la pequeña lengua le lamiera en las mejillas asiéndole cosquillas.

Le gustaba cargarlo, para abrazarlo fuertemente a su pecho y sentir el pequeño corazón acelerado.

Era algo tan lindo que no le molestaba darle ese titulo. Ahora entendía a las chicas que se emocionaban con cosas tan "Kawai" como ellas suelen llamar, pero no era que él fuera asiéndole cariñitos a cualquier animal -después de todo seguía siendo un chico- pero era aquella bola esponjosa que dormía a un lado de su cama la que le sacaba esos suspiros fascinados cada ves que le miraba ¿Podía existir ser tan adorable como ese? Definitivamente no, su conejo era la personificación de la adorabilidad en un animal, si no es por que sabía que estaba con vida y respiraba el pequeño ser, podría jurar que era un peluche apachurrable de esos que venden en las tiendas para los niños.

No podía dejar de mirarle, de querer cargarlo y no soltarlo nunca. ¿Quién lo haría cuando lo ves con sus patitas delanteras limpiarse los bigotes y orejas? ¿Quién no exclamaría un "Ah"? ¿Quién no se lo comería a besos? Si pudiera medir aquel sentimiento que tiene cada vez que lo mira, podría decir que se le desborda del pecho aquel lado femenino que parece poseer, y salir a la luz, ¿Tal vez tendría algo que ver el que utilizara su Sexi no Jutso a menudo cuando era joven?

Era tan lindo cuando caminaba, cuando comía, cuando bebía agua, mientras dormía o se le quedaba mirando esperando algo de su persona. Cuando se dejaba caer al suelo de esa manera tan brusca o simplemente cuando estaba echado en algún lugar de su casa. Cuando estaba sentado o se levantaba en dos patitas en búsqueda de algo, incluso cuando se comportaba como gato montes y le atacaba cuando no estaba de ánimos de recibir todo sus a papachos –ver los arañazos era prueba de su amor- era tan lindo escucharlo explotar como si tuviera hipo cuando algo le asustaba, verlo correr como alma que se lleva el diablo para esconderse debajo de su cama o cuando seguía a su persona como un pollito a mamá gallina.

Oh diablos, era tan lindo que no le importaba cuando el pequeño amanecía de malas y le exigía la comida o si le daba algo arrebatárselo y morderle los dedos con sus dientes delanteros en el proceso –que vaya que si tenían filo- para salir corriendo a comérselo a otro lugar, ¿Qué importaba todos los cables que habia mordido y habia tenido que cambiar?

¡Si era tan lindo!

Pero si habia algo que le gustaba más de ese conejito negro –aparte de su personalidad algo bipolar- era sin duda alguna que parecía que no le gustaba Sasuke.

Era muy divertido ver a su conejito siempre a la defensiva con Sasuke, sacando ese lado gatuno que parecía poseer arañándolo cada vez que el moreno se le acercaba y gruñéndole mientras lo hacia. Verlo ignorarlo o correr cuando Sasuke se le acercaba o pasaba a su lado ¡Le encantaba!

Y no podía pedir más si su pequeño conejo hacia florecer ese lado posesivo en Sasuke.

– ¡Naruto, Saca esa rata de mi casa!

– ¿Por qué? Él no te a hecho nada, ¿Verdad que no Usagi-chan?

– ¡Esta en mi cama! ¿Qué hace esa cosa ahí contigo?

– ¡Pues se sentía muy solo y tenia frio haya fuera donde lo sacaste!

– ¡Es donde debería de estar, ya ha destrozado muchas cosas aquí adentro! ¡Esa rata me sale más cara que tú y tu ramen!

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Lo quiero afuera ¡Ahora!

– No me digas… ¿Estás celoso por que Usagi-chan paso toda la tarde conmigo en la cama?

– Que demonios… ¿La rata esta estuvo en mi cama toda la tarde?

– Conmigo teme, que no se te olvide.

– Tsk.

– ¡Oye teme que le haces a Usagi-chan!

– Lo saco ¿Qué no ves?

– ¡Pero afuera hace frio! ¡Se me va a morir de una pulmonía!

– No me importa.

– ¡No sonrías mientras lo dices!

– ¿No quieres pasar conmigo toda la noche? Puedo darte algo que es rata ni soñaría.

Definitivamente amaba a ese pequeño conejo negro, que hacia que cada noche su teme se portara tan tremendamente apasionado, sensual, amoroso y que se celaba por un simple animal que nunca ocuparía un lugar mas grande que el que Sasuke ya ocupaba. Aunque tal vez no era tan simple como pensaba.

– Nunca debí haberte comprado esa rata ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de esa cosa?

– Qué te mordió el primer día que te vio – Sonrisa

Jamás le diría a Sasuke que lo que más le gustaba de su conejito negro era el hecho de que se parecía tanto al Uchiha, recordándoselo cada ves que le miraba. Tan tremendamente similares de muchas maneras.

– ¿Cómo te verías con un traje de conejo, Sasuke? – Susurro

– ¿Decías algo Naruto?

FINITE.

NOTAS FINALES:

Ha ha ha ¿Les gusto?

Hola a todos por aquí, yo otra vez pasándome por estos rumbos con un nuevo one-shot, que debo decir nació repentinamente mientras lavaba los platos y miraba a mi coneja (Kenchan) dormir plácidamente debajo de la mesa toda desparramada.

¿Adivinan de quien es la personalidad de Usagi-chan? Chan, chan, chan, chan… De mi coneja ¡kenchan! Aunque debo decir que no es tan bipolar como el del fic ya que ella de verdad es… malévola (Susurro) Aunque no me quejo cuando esta de buenas me deja cargarla.

Este fic fue inspirado por ella, ya que a kenchan no le gusta mi mamá, siempre le anda huyendo ha ha ha.

Meresco ¿RW? Las estaré esperando. Recuerden ¡Cada RW es una zanahoria para Usagi-chan! No lo dejen morir de hambre.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Nos seguimos leyendo en el extra, den siguiente.


	2. Extra

EXTRA

– Naruto ¿Por qué no le agradaré a la rata? – Pregunta Sasuke dubitativo

Naruto que dormía placida mente, se despertó ante el cuestionamiento, extrañado. Normalmente Sasuke nunca le preguntaría una cosa así ¿Desde cuando a acá le importaba agradarle a Usagi-chan? Se sentó soñoliento en la cama, quedándosele mirando a los ojos a Sasuke como si hubiera preguntado una cosa del otro mundo, pero al notar la seriedad en la expresión del Uchiha decidió contestarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Tal vez, y no te estoy diciendo que eso sea, se deba a que te la pasas llamándole rata. Sabes, tiene un nombre y es Usagi-chan, aunque te guste mas trabajo.

Los rasgos faciales del moreno se acentuaron, notándosele claramente su típico seño fruncido. A Sasuke no le habia gustado la respuesta.

– Se parece a una – Fue la simple contestación.

– ¡Pero no por eso te la vas a pasar diciéndole así! Además no es cierto, es muy mono – Dijo Naruto con un puchero –Tal vez no te quiere por que cada vez que le ves dices que te lo vas a cenar como lo hiciste con sus familiares. No creo que le agrade mucho que se lo andes diciendo todos los días, ha de sufrir pesadillas por eso, y no quiero que se vuelva un asesino por tratar de vengar a su familia. Ya tengo mucho contigo.

Naruto podía sentir el aura amenazadora, sabia que si no cambiaba esa respuesta rápidamente él seria el asesinado. Así que rápidamente y tratando de pensar en una respuesta mas decente dijo lo que le pareció más conveniente.

– ¡Ah ya sé por que no te quiere, teme!

El mayor solo se le quedo mirando, esperando la respuesta. Deseando por el bien del rubio que no fuera una tontería.

– Es por que su personalidad es similar a la tuya. Al ser iguales chocan, por eso no te quiere – contesto sabiamente.

Sasuke se quedo pensando, cuestionándose la veracidad de las palabras del de ojos zafiros, mientras Naruto sudaba tratando de no ser asesinado esa noche.

– ¿En que esa rata y yo nos parecemos? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Similar? Esa rata es un caprichoso que solo le gusta estar pegado a ti, me gruñe cada vez que me acerco como si odiara a todo lo que no fueras tú. Esa cosa y yo no somos similares.

Naruto quiso reprimir una carcajada, parecía que Sasuke no notaba lo iguales que eran Usagi-chan y él, si dios ¡Se estaba describiendo! Definitivamente esa era la razón por la cual su pequeño conejito negro no quería a Sasuke, ¡Si era un Sasuke dos en miniatura!

– Es lo que yo creo, teme.

– No sé por que me preocupa esa rata – Bufo el Uchiha – En lugar de andar pensando en esas tonterías haré algo mejor.

El moreno giro a donde se encontraba Naruto, acercándose a él como un animal a su presa, acechante, para subir encima y quedar sentado en las caderas del menor.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo teme? ¡Acabamos de hacerlo! Estoy cansado, me duele el trasero.

– ¡Voy a comerte si no te estas quietecito Usagi-chan! O debería decir ¿kitsune? Y como no quiero que te vuelvas un asesino tratando de vengarte de mi, realmente voy a devorarte. No es una amenaza, es un hecho. Pero creo que te va a gustar ser comido mi lindo Kitsune.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡A un chico no se le dice lindo!

Ahora el pequeño kitsune era amenazado de ser comido cada vez que se portaba mal, que resultaba ser muy a menudo. "Cada vez que esa rata negra entre a la casa tu serás comido en su lugar" tal vez era esa amenaza -y el hecho de que le gustara- la que ocasionaba que el pequeño kitsune fuera devorado todos los días.

Pórtate bien Kitsune-kun si no quieres ser devorado.

– ¡¿Que hace esa cosa en mi casa, Naruto?!

– Usagi-chan estaba muy solito afuera.

Definitivamente le gustaba ser comido.

NOTAS FINALES:

Y se supone que era un pequeño extra. Ha ha ha.

Lo de rata lo saque de mi, siempre le ando diciendo rata a mi coneja aunque realmente es "Rata malévola" y lo de ser comida de mi madre, se lo anda diciendo a cada rato a mi coneja, por eso creo que la odia.

Es extraño, este extra nació mientras escribía las notas finales en el one-shot ha ha ha, y ahora escribo de nuevo las notas finales ¿Nacerá otro extra por esto? No lo creo, si no, no seria one-shot. Pero quien sabe… ha ha no lo creo.

Ahora si el final. Nos leeremos en otra historia en la que mi musa tenga la decencia de aparecer. Muchos chuu´s para ustedes.

¡Matta-ne!


End file.
